Kitsune Sortant des Cendres
by jean5 5
Summary: Naruto, après avoir survécu à un grand incendie, est recueillit par Danzo. Naruto avec des pouvoirs similaires à ceux de Shirou Kotomine de Birth by Fire / A Soul of Fire. Susceptible de devenir M.


Au cours de la cinquième année de sa vie, ans une force de ninja d'Iwa bombarda de manière systématique les quartiers pauvres de Konoha, au milieu d'un enfer infini de flammes Naruto avançait lentement, à chaque instant son corps meurtri se dégradait et au milieu des restes carbonisés de ses voisins haineux son esprit se délitait, avec une seule idée en tête Naruto continuait d'avancer, Survivre.

Il abandonna les uns après les autres les fragments de son esprit maltraité, un pas un désir oublié, un pas une peur disparue, un pas la solitude oublié un autre la douleur s'estompe. Et alors que son esprit abandonnait sa dernière idée, son dernier espoir, la survie. Il le vit. C'était un homme assez âgé, au corps couvert de bandage - enfin ceci Naruto ne le découvrira que plus tard.

Tout ce qu'il voit à ce moment est ce sourire - qui se veut gai mais qui sonne tellement faux, tellement mauvais. Et en se disant que peut-être que s'il y avait du feu c'était pour purifier de telles choses, les yeux de naruto se fermèrent et il s'évanouit.

Un souterrain mal éclairé une porte s'ouvre, un jeune garçon au visage masqué entre dans le bureau:

« Danzo-sama, hibou aux rapport concernant le projet renard. »

« Compte rendu des examens ? »

« Le sujet est le seul survivant de son bloc, il a été piégé pendant plusieurs heures dans un feu de très grande ampleur. Seul le youki du renard lui a permis de survivre, mais il a été utilisé en si grande proportion que le corps de Naruto a été fortement modifié, gagnant des attributs de renard, et son corps produit naturellement du youki, en quantité à peu près équivalente à son chakra. ses réserves, déjà grande auparavant son dépassent celles de beaucoup de Kage, par contre il aura vraisemblablement un contrôle horrible puisque son chakra inclut naturellement du youki. D'un point de vie mental, son esprit a été fortement atteint par le traumatisme, et il semble avoir développé de fortes tendances pyromanes. La nouvelle nature de son chakra a accéléré l'absorption du youki de Kyubi, d'ici une dizaine d'année il devrait être complètement absorbé. »

« Intéressant. »

**- 3 ans plus tard- **

Naruto entra dans la salle de classe et s'installa au fond. Il venait de rejoindre l'Académie ninja sur ordre de Danzo pour "s'assurer que Sasuke Uchiha grandisse pour devenir utile au village."

Naruto n'appréciait pas cette mission, au sein de RACINE il avait déjà appris tout ce que l'Académie pouvait lui apprendre et bien plus encore. Il était même répertorié dans le Bingo Book comme un ninja de rang A supérieur à la limite du rang S sous son surnom de renard de flammes, surnom dû à son apparence, à son masque et à sa tendance réduire en cendres toute zone ou il combattait.

Danzo avait tenté de transformer Naruto en pantin dénué d'émotion comme le reste de RACINE, mais son esprit distordu refusait de se briser, malgré les innombrables tortures auxquelles il avait été soumis. Il s'était donc contenté de lui donner des missions dangereuses dans l'espoir de relâcher le renard à neuf queues en territoire ennemi.

Notre héros s'était mis à considérer cette mission comme l'occasion de cesser d'être un pion de son père adoptif et devenir un shinobi de Konoha.

**- 4 ans plus tard- **

C'était le jour de l'examen final de l'Académie qui en cas de réussite permettait de devenir Genin. Naruto, pour garder son masque avait répondu juste à un minimum de question à l'examen écrit et avait feint une adresse moyenne au lancer de kunai et de shurikens. Il avait combattu assez bien contre son adversaire le chunin Mizuki, mais pas non plus aussi bien que Sasuke.

Puis vint le moment de l'épreuve de démonstration de ninjutsu, l'académie ninja de Konoha ne demandait, au grand dam du vieux faucon Shimura, que la connaissances de 3 jutsu basiques :

le henge, une simple technique permettant de modifier son apparence, le kawarimi, une technique permettant de changer de place avec un objet ou une personne, quoique la technique échoue en cas de déplacement imprévu de la cible, et le bunshin, technique permettant de créer des doubles illusoires.

Naruto, une fois son tour venu utilisa un **henge** en flammes, un **kawarimi** avec un feu originaire de la cheminée d'une maison voisine et utilisa un **Katon:Kage Bunshin**. Il avait perdues toutes ses mémoires antérieures à l'incendie, mais avait gagné une capacité vraiment impressionnante dans toutes les techniques impliquant d'une manière ou d'une autre du feu.

Il était par contre pratiquement incapable d'utiliser des techniques n'impliquant pas le feu, à fortiori impliquant des éléments autres que le feu - quoiqu'il ait réussi à utiliser dans une certaine mesure des éléments composés composés contenant du feu comme la lave et la vapeur, ce qui était très impressionnant pour quelqu'un ne disposant pas de Kekkai Genkai.

Il avait éprouvé le feu. Il avait survécu au feu. Il était devenu le feu. Ce n'était pas un homme plein de bandages qui allait l'arrêter. Il avait pris sa décision. Il rendit visite à l'Hokage, et ils eurent une intéressante conversation.

« Bien le bonjour Hokage-sama, je suis venu vous trouver car je souhaite quitter RACINE et devenir un ninja de Konoha à plein temps. »


End file.
